


Confrontation

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Confrontations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: “Sir, International Rescue rescues lives, not possessions.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Confrontation

Virgil took a step back as the man loomed at him, his finger pointedly trying to hit baldric.

“Do you have any idea what was in that suitcase?”

“Sir, it was your life or that suitcase. I chose your life.”

The woman behind the angry man clutched her two children to her. Her eyes were ever so grateful for Virgil hauling them off their house as it was washing away, pulled from its embankment by the flooded and raging river still roaring enough to dull the thunder of his ‘bird hovering above. Virgil was surrounded by a wall of sound.

Punctuated by a very angry man who took yet another step towards Virgil.

“Everything I own was in that suitcase! You have ruined everything!”

“Sir, International Rescue rescues lives, not possessions.” Virgil straightened. It was understandable that the man was upset, he had lost everything, but Virgil had a rescue to complete… “I’m sorry for your loss, but I have further work to do.” Virgil stepped to one side.

Only to be confronted by the man again as he shoved himself into Virgil’s personal space.

He took another step back. “Sir, please step aside.”

“Not until you locate and retrieve my suitcase.”

Virgil stared at him a moment. He did not have time for this. That house had not been alone on that embankment and Virgil hadn’t finished scanning the remaining houses.

He needed to get out there now.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but there is no time.” Again, he moved to walk around the man.

And again his path was blocked.

“Henry, please!”

“Shut up, Janine.” The man stepped forward. “I need that briefcase.”

Too bad. Virgil didn’t bother to answer and pushed past the man instead.

Only to be grabbed from behind, an arm suddenly tight around his neck.

Something sharp pierced through the seal at his throat.

Virgil froze a split second before grabbing at his wrist control.

Kayo was going to be so pissed at him…again.

“Please, Henry, not in front of the children.” The woman sounded like she was in tears. “God, he’s International Rescue.”

“Which means he’s a Tracy and worth millions. He lost me millions, he can earn me some more.”

Virgil heard the subtle change in his ‘bird’s VTOL as she shifted ever so slightly above. It was masked by the roar of the river, but he picked it up like his own heartbeat.

Henry didn’t notice.

Virgil swallowed and the point of what was likely a knife scraped against skin.

Shit. Kayo was going to lecture and work him to death over this.

“Sir, please don’t.”

The knife pierced skin and Virgil was hard put not to yelp. “Don’t tell me what t-“

Something hit them like a tonne of bricks. The arm around Virgil’s throat was wrenched away with a crack and he stumbled and fell to his knees.

A yelp, a grunt, a woman’s scream and the sound of a body hitting the dirt.

A roar as another Thunderbird swooped in to join his ‘bird.

He was never going to live this down.

“Virgil, you okay?” Gordon grabbed his arm, assessing eyes seeking injury.

“Yeah, I think so.” He prodded at his throat with one gloved hand.

His fingertips came back red. Aw, crap.

“Okay, bro. Sit down, let me have a look.”

“We don’t have time, Gordon.” He batted his brother’s hands away.

“We have time to make sure you’re not going to bleed out or keel over on me. Let me have a look.” And Gordon gave up on asking further. Reaching over, he unclipped Virgil’s helmet and gently removed it.

The fresh air was welcome and Virgil took a deep breath.

Gentle fingers peeled away his neck seal. “Ooh, ouch. He sliced you a good one.”

Virgil grunted, only to catch sight of another brother running towards them. “I’m just dead.”

“Yep. Can I borrow one of your medkits?”

Virgil nodded only to wince when he moved his neck. “Ow.”

Gordon fiddled with Virgil’s baldric and a gauze pad was thrust up against his throat. “Hold that there. You know the drill.”

Virgil let his shoulders drop just a little. “You didn’t injure him permanently, I hope.”

“Nope, just taught him a lesson. Eos is searching the criminal databases as we speak. Aunt Val is pissed again.”

“Shit. Not Aunt Val as well?”

“This is the third time, Virgil. When are you going to learn to stand up for yourself? It’s not like you’re not made of muscle. You could have bench pressed the guy.”

“He had kids.”

“So? He was going to sell you to the highest bidder.”

“It wouldn’t have gotten that far.”

“No, not with me hanging around, but still. What if I wasn’t?”

“Virgil! Report!”

Virgil opened his mouth as Scott approached, eyeing the restrained and unconscious man on the ground, before turning back to Virgil, worry blatant.

“He’s fine, Scott. Still the softie, still not standing up for himself, but fine. Just a little cut up this time.”

Of course, Scott demanded to see the damage. Worried blue eyes became exasperated. “Virgil…”

“I know. I’m sorry. His kids were watching.”

Speaking of which…he turned and found the small family exactly where he had left them. Janine was pale and the two kids wide-eyed. Virgil stumbled to his feet, Gordon protesting the entire way. Scott grabbed him, but Virgil shook him off, still holding the gauze to his bleeding throat.

He approached the woman and she took a step back. Virgil halted. “I’m sorry.”

The woman brought a hand to her mouth and burst out crying.

Virgil couldn’t help himself and reached out a hand.

She shook her head, grabbed both her children and scurried away.

The river continued to roar as Virgil let his arm drop.

A brotherly hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. “C’mon, let’s get you taped up and in the air. We have a rescue to finish.”

Virgil stared after the woman. Voice quiet and barely heard above all the noise. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.”

An arm slipped around his shoulders and Scott led him back to a waiting Gordon.

-o-o-o-


End file.
